


Subject: What really happened

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Subject: What really happened

So I was selfish   
In a way  
For accepting a small discourtesy

For the greater good

I singled you out with a kiss  
And sacrificed you   
To the whim of those  
I truly love


End file.
